Crown's Evil Power
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: The once Sweet, Kind and Gentle Gia puts on one crown and turns to a evil mean and wicked jaguar. When the cubs and new characters find out, they have to do everything in thier powere to try to stop her and get the crown off her head. Can they do it? Or will Gia take over the land of What we know Egypt?
1. Character

_**Character's!**_

_**Gertrude-White Tigress twin #1**_

_**Stefano-Sea Lion**_

_**Vitaly-Russian Tiger**_

_**Anna-White Tigress**_

_**Taly-Liguar**_

_**Alex-Lion**_

_**Gia-Jaguar**_

_**Luna-Black Panther**_

_**Jack-White Spotted Leopard**_

_**Alexandria-Liguar**_

_**Annabell-Liguar**_

_**Martha-Tigress triplet #1**_

_**Anastasia-Tigress triplet #2**_

_**Bella-Tigress triplet # 3**_

_**Hannah-White Tigress twin # 2**_

_**Vinisali-Taby Tiger**_

_**Gift-Hippo and Giraffe mix**_

_**Blue-Giraffe and hippo twin #1 mix**_

_**Erik-Giraffe and hippo twin #2 mix**_

_**Felipe-Sea lion, StefanoXConstantina**_

_**Constantina-Sea lioness**_

_**Kezi-Purple Black spotted Melanistic Jaguar( The purple Leonther)**_

_**Lola-Lemur Bear**_

_**Emby-Zebra and Kangaroo mix**_

_**Ap-Ghost Tiger**_

_**Gloria-Hippo**_

_**Melman-Giraffe**_

_**Marty-Zebra**_

_**Bree-Kangaroo**_

_**Agustine-Clouded Leopard**_

_**Skipper-Penguin #1**_

_**Kowalski-Penguin #2**_

_**Rico-Penguin #3**_

_**Private-Penguin #4**_

_**34 Character's in all.( If I counted right)**_

_**Thank you Traveling Master, and Ghostukine for the Characters Jack, Bree and Augustine(Correct me if i'm am wrong with the name and how is spelled it.). And thanks to my friends who aren't on Fanfiction yet for helping me with Emby, Kezi, Lola, Felipe, Erik and Blue. And if I am forgetting someone please tell me and I will edit this.**_


	2. A Story Begins

**Narrator's POV**

_It has been a while ever since the circus last saw Dubious and had a serious problem with anything. They have moved on. Now Circus Zaragoza is headed to Russia. They have to stay there for a month or two. Luna the black panther and Jack the White spotted Leopard have a cross breed cub. It is a girl and she is a blackish-purple color with turquoise eyes. Right now she is 3 months old. Most of everyone call her the purple Leonther. When the real name is melanistic Jaguar. But the little ones name is Kezi. Gloria and Melman has had a cross breed themselves. It is a female hippraffe. Her name is Gift. She is brown with dark brown spots. Her eyes are green like Melmans. They also had twin Giroppos. The are Grey with dark Grey spots and Hazel eyes. Their names were Blue and Erik. Now, a new friend, yet old relative comes in. His name is Ap Sisson. He is a Ghost tiger. His eyes are green and he is preferably tall. _

_Now time for you to read the story_

**Gertrude's POV**

**( One of Vitaly's and Anna's cubs.)**

We were sitting in the train car for hours. With 4 sisters, one step sister, one brother, and two parents; It is going to be crowded. I was getting hot was too tired to sleep so I got on top of the train and went to Stefano's room. " Hey Uncle Stefano!" I said. " Why-a Hello mini Anna!" I laughed at what he said. I sat down beside him. He was reading something. I looked. _'Famous circus animals' _Is what the paper said. " So you reading the about the circus again?" I asked. He nodded. " I always-a do." he replied. I looked at the paper with a lot of pictures of animals. I saw mom and dad. Uncle Alex and Aunt Gia. Uncle Marty, Aunt Gloria, Uncle Melman, Uncle Stefano, and the rest. " We are one of-a the most Famous circus's around the-a world." Stefano said. " How did it all start?" I asked. He smiled and put up the paper. " It all started when circus was-a going good and everyone loved to-a see Vitaly do the Impossible..."He started.

**_1 1/2 Hour_****_later..._**

" Wow." I said in amazement. " Yes-a. It was nice to meet everyone now. Just-a to see everybody still kicking makes me-a soooooo happy." He said. _**KNOCK!**__**KNOCK!**_We heard the door. It swung open for us to see Vitaly and Anna. " Thank goose eggs!" Mom said. " Gertrude! You don't ever sneak away like that! What are you doing in here anyways?" Dad asked. " I was-a just telling her about us-a. Before you lost your-a passion for Hoops." Stefano said. " Ok." Vitaly had said. " Plus, I did tell you that I was leaving to Stefano's room, but apparently you didn't hear me." I said. As the train went through a tunnel, Mom and Dad quickly came in to the car. " Well guess were stuck here for a while." Mom said. " Yes. I found out that this tunnel is pretty long sooo." Dad thought. " Let's tell-a Story!" Stefano suggested. Everyone agreed.

" I got a good story to tell!" Anna said. " Gertrude hasn't heard this one before!" Anna told Vitaly. " It is called ' Crown's Evil Power' " " Mom, I have already heard about that one because I was there! Duh!" I said. " Oh really?" Anna asked. " Ya. Because you, Vitaly, and Alex were hypnotized." Mom looked at me confused until I finished my sentence. " Oh! I remember now! Tell us what happened during this time we were _Hypnotized." _Anna asked.  
" Ok!" I said Happily.

" It all started when we were in Egypt..."

_Circus Zaragoza had stopped in Egypt. The one place they would not want to be. It was too hot and if you got lost in the desert you'll die of thirst and hallucinations. They had to stay there for a 3 weeks. When the train stopped everyone got out of their cars. " It is Hot out here!" Alexandria complained. " You'll be fine darling." Gia said__. " No we won't.." Annabell said. Alex hit her a bit. " Listen to your mother. Don't disrespect her." The cubs were 6 months old now. Alexandria hit Annabell like Alex did. "Ow!" Annabell yelled. "Mom! Dad! Alexandria hit me!" Annabell whined. "Alexandria! you don't hit your sister just because I did it! It is good that you copy me but don't copy me all the time. Ok?" Alex said to her. Alexandria started to cry. "Yes daddy." Alex picked her up. " Oh don't cry baby! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Just don't copy Daddy when Daddy does Bad things, OK?" _

__" Alex always was a big push over when it came to Alexandria." Mom said. " Shhhhhhh!" I shhed her. " Anyways..." " Hey! Is there room for more?" Alex asked. " Sure! Come on in!" Stefano said. Alex came in along with his family and the rest of mine. I sighed. " ANYWAYS...

_Alexandria nodded. Annabell huffed. Taly was brain dead. He wasn't talking and he looked tired. " Taly are you ok?" Gia asked. " Yes mom. I'm fine." He replied. He was growing a mane like his father. Alexandria was too. Even though she was a female, she was born to have a male mane. Anna came up to them along with a strange feline beside her. " I would like you to meet my brother. Ap Sisson. He is my younger brother." She said. Ap was very tall. He was taller than Vitaly. But not by much. " Nice to meet you Ap." Alex said as he shook Ap's hand. Gia greeted him. " I never knew you had a brother before." " Ya, I don't mention him a lot. Also,-" " I have found a secret tunnel to a pyramid. Would you like to come?" Ap interrupted Anna. " Sure but The cubs have to have someone to look after them, soo I can't." Gia said. " Oh, don't worry I can look after them. I am already looking after Anna's cubs, along with Luna's little girl and Gloria's and Melman's. So it won't be a big problem." " Ok? Good luck." Alex said as he and his family left. Ap eyeballed him. _

" Hi everyone!" Gift said. " Really I was still telling the story!" I said. " Sorry Gertrude." Gift said. " Sorry For yelling Gift." I apologized. Then Gloria and Melman and Blue and Erik came in. " I sighed once more. " Is there anyone else who would like to join us?" I said. Then almost everyone else on the train came in. I hit myself in the head.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Yell me what you think?  
**_

_**This is and isn't a sequel to Gia the Jaguar and New Arrivals.  
**_

_**Please Read and Review!  
**_


	3. The Passage Way

**Gertrude's POV**

" Back to my story..." I said. " Are you sure...

_...You can handle this much kids?" Anna asked. Ap nodded. " Ok?" Anna said unsure. As she left with Gia, Vitaly, Alex, Luna, and Jack to the secret passage in the pyramids. Anna knew the way so Ap could stay. Ap turned to the kids as they left. Everyone else left to bed. Gloria let her kids stay up so the don't whine about it. " Alright," Ap started as he puts his hands together, " Do you want to play hide and go seek? Or something?" As he asked that, Taly and Gertrude talked on how to follow where the others were going. " Okay so we need a way to sneak off and follow them. But how?" Gertrude asked. " I don't know." Taly replied. Then they overheard Ap. " So who votes on Hide and seek?" He asked. Taly smiled at Gertrude. " We do!" Taly and Gertrude said in unison. Ap looked in the back with Gertrude and Taly raising their hands high. Then everyone else agreed. It was night time and They were just about to start the game. " Okay so we go now since everyone is hiding and then we will have enough time to catch up with..." " Catch up with Who?" Ap interrupted Gertrude's sentence. " Uh...uh...um...__Yo no hablo Inglés__!" Then she ran off with Taly right behind her. Ap smiled and hid. Gertrude stopped. " Wow ok. That was close." " Ya he almost caught us!" Taly said. Then Gertrude looked around. " Where are we?" She asked. Taly looked around two. " I don't know?" Then they looked around again. " Hey look! Their they are!" Gertrude said excitingly. She saw Anna which meant that they others must be with her. Gertrude got closer. Taly followed._

__" So you, young lady, was the one following us?" Mom said. " Yes, but that isn't the point!" I said back. " Shhhhh! I want to hear what happens next? Does my sweet Sonya come in? Where is Lola, My princess and Sonya my queen in this story! This story is incomplete! Redo the story at once! Maurice tell her!" King Julien said. " Well if you would let me finish the story then you might just find out!" I said as He shut his mouth.** ( Julien and Sonya had a kid also. As you can tell her name is Lola. She has a lemur type body and her eyes are has bear fur(thickness). Her fur color is light brown. She acts just like King Julien. She is at least as old as Kezi. Maybe about a second younger. Yet Lola has a bit more brains then King Julien does.) **" Back to the story...So where are we...

_...Going again Anna?" Luna asked. " We are going to a secret passage way Ap showed me a long time ago. It is really cool. But the thing is I think there was something wrong with the place...you know the kind of 'Evil' sensation or bad vibes..." Anna finished. " Cool?" Luna said. " Is it evil or something? Because that wouldn't be good for our performances. We already went down a bit because of what happened a while back. We missed 2 shows and lost a promoter." Alex said. " What? Alex are you scared kitten?" Vitaly asked. " No!"Alex quickly denied. Vitaly laughed. " Do even know where we are going?" Jack asked. " Yes...Look! There it is!" Anna yelled. Everyone looked in front of them and not too far away was a pyramid. When they came up to it, Anna climbed two rocks.( The rocks are pretty tall) " Anna! What are you doing! This is PYRAMID! Not a jungle gym!" Alex yelled. Anna looked back at Alex. " You big Kitten!" Anna yelled. Alex frowned. " I told you."Vitlay commented. " That is why I love her." Then Vitaly along with Alex and the others climbed the wall. Gertrude and Taly were not too far behind to hear the weird conversations that they were talking about. " Look they are going inside the pyramid!" Gertrude whispered to Taly. They saw what Gertrude had exactly described. As the more of them went in, Gertrude and Taly got closer. Right before the door inside the passage way closed, Gertrude caught it. " Nice job, Gerty." Taly said. " Thanks." She said back. Then they went in. Just in case, Taly left a rock to hold the door open. " Oh the mystery that could behold within this Pyramid..." Gertrude said. " Don't talk like that! It sounds funny." Taly said. Gertrude laughed. Then they went on with the tunnels that lay ahead._

**Taly and the others are 6 months old.( 10 years to us.) Gertrude and the others are 8 months ( 15 Years old)**

**Please R&R**

**This is officially a sequel to my last story!**


	4. Cleopatria's Return

**Let's just say that this whole story is in Gertrude's POV**

****" Excuse me," Emby raised his paw, " Aren't you forgetting me? I was there too."

Emby is a male mix mutated Zangarbroo. Marty and Bree's Kid.**( Bree will be introduced in the story. She is a kangaroo.) **Emby has front paws and his back feet are hooves. His arms are light brown at the bottom and get white going to his body. His stripes are dark brown and he has a tan under belly. His eyes are a blueish-greenish color. He has a zebra structure head and body. His tail is like a kangaroo. His name is pronounced M-B. For Marty and Bree.

Back to the story..

" I know your in the story I just haven't gotten to you yet. Ok? So just hold your hooves." Gertrude said. " Doesn't this place...

_...Kind of creep you out?" Emby said. Gertrude and Taly jump at what he said. " When did you get here?" Gertrude asked. " I don't know.." Gertrude sighed and said. " Never mind. Just stay out of trouble." Emby nodded. As they were going through the tunnels, back at the train. ( Ap's name is pronounced A-P) Ap looked around. " Has anyone seen Gertrude, Taly, and Emby?" Everyone nodded no. Felipe nodded yes. Of course he was the smallest and the youngest so really no one could believe him. Felipe always made up stories about him and two other animals going to Candy Land. Which is weird because the two other animals aren't real." Are you sure Felipe?" He nodded. Felipe didn't speak. He never does. When makes up a story he writes about it and draws pictures. How he got his writing skills, No one knows... Ap picked up Felipe. He was so small. " Show me where you think they went." Ap said. " Can we come?" Erik asked. Agustine said " Da, san vee shom?" Ap looked at her confused on what she had said. " What?" He asked. Kezi stepped in front of her. " She asked if we can come too. Agust has always had trouble speak correct language. She is trying to go from Russian to English. It seems pretty hard though." Ap thought. " Well I guess It wouldn't hurt if you come... Su-" " Ap! You stop Right where you are mon!' Constantina yelled. " What's up Constance?" Ap replied. Constantina has a personality disorder, so at times she has different accents. Right now is an African Accent. " What you be doin' wit my pup in you hands? And where you be goin' wit all dees children wit choo?" She asked. " Well, we are going to find Gertrude, Taly and Emby. Felipe thinks he knows where they went." Then her accent changed along with her language. " __Felipe, ¿seguro que sabes a donde vas?__" Felipe nodded. Ap was surprised and the kids were confused but not surprised. " How can he understand that?" Ap mumbled. Then Constantina looked at Ap. " __Cuida de mi hijo. ENTIENDO!__" Ap nodded. then left with fear of Constantina. " How did you understand her?" Ap asked. Felipe just started at him. " Oh! Ya that is right. So did she teach you how to understand her?" Felipe nodded 'no'. " Ok, then who did? Stefano?" Felipe nodded 'yes'." Ok." _

__"So, Stefano. You can speak variety of languages?" Gia asked. " Yes-a." Uncle Stefano answered. " How come you never told us?" Vitaly asked. " You never asked if-a I could. So I never bothered to-a tell." He answered again. " I'm-a sooooo happy that -a he can understand me. That is one reason-a that I love about him." Constantina said with an Italian accent. I was about to finish my story when I noticed Erik was shaking a whole lot and was also looking at basically all the cats. " Erik are you ok?" Stefano asked. I guess I wasn't the only one paying attention. Erik said "No. I have Ailurophobia. The fear of c-c-c-cats." Everybody looked at him. " Oh, then do you want to leave?" I asked. " No ma'am. But thank you." Gloria came to him and started to comfort him. " It's ok, baby. Mom got you." She said. Then he calmed down a bit. I started the story again. " Gertrude do you really...

_...Know where you are going?" Emby asked. " No, probably not. But I can smell mom, and so I am following that scent." Then she stops. Ears and eyes alert. Taly looked in front of her. He saw shadows. Shadows of the parents. " So, um what are we suppose to find in here?" Alex asked. " Here! Right Here! This is it!" Anna yelled. Gertrude peeked around the corner. She saw them crowded around something. Then Anna put it up towards the candle lit. Gertrude saw it was a crown. She awed at how beautiful it was. It put her in a trance. She stared at the crown. Deciding whether she should go and touch it or not. Then she snapped back into reality. " Gertrude!" Taly whispered/yelled. " What?" She asked. " What do you see?" " Oh! Well they are looking at a crown." Then she looked back. " I try it on." Anna said. It didn't fit. " Let me try." Luna said. It didn't fit. " Gia would you like to-" " No! Waht if there is like an evil curse or something?" Alex said cautious. " Don't worry Alex. I'll be fine." Gia said. " Ya that is exactly what you said before everything happened last time." Gia nodded. " I would have to agree. But then again." Gia wondered. Then she agreed. Right when she put it on a bright light blinded everyone. When everyone looked back Gia was in the air. Her entire eye was a bright color green. but her pupil stayed black. She had a evil smile and looked down at the 5 other animals. " Gia..." Alex asked. " Silence!" She said, but in a deep female voice. " Look at my crown. As they did, The snake on the crown, eyes turned green. When that happened, green swirls went into Alex's eyes. Along with everyone else. Gertrude gasped. She also had tears in her eyes. " We got to get out of here! Now!Go!Go!" Then the three ran back through tre right behind thehe tunnels. When they got outside they ran into Ap. " Ahh, We found you." " This isn't time to say hello! We have to go! Gia's turned evil!" Ap didn't understand. " What?" But before he could finish his sentence Gertrude, Taly and Emby ran off. Ap and the others were right behind him._

_Right when Ap and everyone else were out of sight, Gia came through the door. " I Cleopatra, in Jaguar form, will take over and rule Egypt once more!" Then with her and her new minions. They went off to find more slaves._

_**Oh the suspence! How do you like this one? Pretty good right? Review your thoughts!**_


	5. Mishap With Evil

Gia looked at me" Was I really that evil?" Everyone answered yes. " Well, Yes Yes you did. But that...well...-" I said. " Does anyone feel crowded? And Claustrophobic?" Vinisali asked. " Yes!" Alex quickly said. Then we felt the circus come to a stop. Then we went outside. " Welcome to Russia!" Skipper said. " Da! Sepeard ya margued gereat pruscii snova!" Agustine yelled in russian. " What did she say?" Ap asked. We all looked over to see Ap Sisson, The Ghost Tiger. He Had followed us, where the circus was going, to be in the last 7 months. When he found out we were coming to Russia, It was his chance to see us and his older sister. Mom ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. " She said ' Yes! Now I can speak Russian again!" Kezi told him. Ap smiled. " Well great timing. We were just about to finish the story Gertrude was telling." Mom told Ap. " Well then, let's get to story telling! What is it about?" Ap asked. " It is called Crown's Evil Power'" I said. " OOOOH! I love that one." Ap said. " While you all do that, My Soldiers and I will scan the area. Make sure it's safe." They left, then Ap sat down along with everyone else. I sat in the front as I began to tell the story. " Gertrude! Wait what are...

_...Doing? Why are you running?" Ap yelled as he ran to her. They stopped running when they got to the Circus train. Ap went to Gertrude as she caught her breath. " What. Are. You. Doing? Why were. You running?" Ap asked panting. Gertrude panted as well. " I ran because Gia has turned Evil!" She yelled. " What?" Alexandria asked. " Our Mom has turned evil." Taly said. " What about Dad?" Annabell asked. " Everyone who went got a spell put on them." " Oh..." Then Stefano came out of the train. " Ap! I was told you took-a my pup!" Stefano said as Constantina waddled behind him. " Yes but he knew where he was going Right," Felipe nodded yes, " See! He knew where he was going, and we got there just in time at the right place." Felipe nodded. Stefano sighed. He seemed stressed out. " Are you ok?" Ap asked. " Yes-a. I have been worried about-a him. He was gone just like that! And there was one language Constantina spoke in-a which I can not-a understand!" Ap looked at Stefano with a ' You need a beak from all this and go on a vacation.' " Well then go and rest. I will look after Felipe and Watch Constantina. " e besa teriha setaha siya diri!" Constantina yelled in Indonesian. " I know you can-a take of yourself but Ap will make-a sure that stay's the same!" Stefano yelled to his mate. " Uh, guys! We are getting off subject!" Gertrude yelled. " And what is that." Ap ask. " Gia and the others have turned evil and we are just standing around like a bunch of people who don't have a clue what they are doing! We need to do something about this or we all will turn to slaves of The Evil Gia. Based on That if we don't do something soon I and my siblings, Taly and his, and kezi will have lost our parents! Ap you will lose your sister and Stefano will lose his life long friends! Gloria, Melman, and Marty will lose their life long friend as well. So are we going to just stand around and not do anything or will we go and help our family?" Gertrude finished. Everyone was speechless. Felipe jumped out of Ap's arms and went to Gertrude. Emby, Taly and the other children went over to her too. " Gentlemen." Gertrude said as she smiled and crossed her arms. Ap and Stefano looked at her then to each other. " Ok, we're in." They both agreed. " You sind nicht Verbinden sie als far als I bin betroffin!" Constantina yelled in German. " Constantina! Perche si no lascia me andre?" Stefano yelled back in Italian. "Perche I no voglio il mio mare leone per ottenere male. O il mio forte marito." Tina said back to him in Italian. Ap sighed and put his paws on his hips. " I need to learn the languages they are speaking. I hate being left out in adult conversations. It makes me feel like a child." Ap said. Gertrude laughed. Then Constantina gave Stefano a hug and he waddled over to everyone. " I'm in." He said. " Yes! Now we just need to-" " Hey! Furry friends, you might want to see this." Skipper said. " What is it?" Taly asked. " It's that your mommy right there?" Skipper asked. Taly looked at the screen as well as everyone else. The penguins had brought a television and are watching the news. When Taly realized who Skipper was talking about he gasped. " That's Mom!" Annabell yelled. **' Here tonight on the Egypt News: Reports of a Floating Jaguar and Other animals such as a Lion, 2 Tigers, Black Panther, and a White Spotted Leopard, have been spotted in West Egypt Tonight. Local Egyptians are saying that it was a curse from an old Pharaoh Queen named Cleopatra has returned from the dead and has come to rain all her Evil Power upon us. Can we really believe that there is an** **ancient curse to behold, or has someone lost it and wants to make a National Prank? Find out in the Morning at 8:00. I'm Tammy Boldwing catching you up on Egypt News.' ** " Wow.." It got to the News within 1 to 2 hours. " Now we really need to get going." Gertrude said. " We'll help." Skipper said as the other Penguins appeared. " Alright! Now we need jobs and lookouts." Gertrude insisted. " I just have one question?" Kowalski raised his fin. " Yes?" " How can a curse be physically and mentally possible? The laws Gaia this can't even be thought of. I mean just think of all the science created in the world! Curses, spells, witchcraft, It can't be real! I-" " Kowalski! Stop! If Gia and Alex, plus the others were here right now, then I will agree that a curse and spells and all that other stuff probably wouldn't be real. But, they aren't here. They have been cursed and have been hypnotized to follow Gia." Gertrude said again. " Fine." Kowalski said melancholy. " Now, Skipper. You are in charge of keeping everyone in line, and organized. Like I am, but not over me. Rico, You are in charge of blowing stuff up, only if needed to be. Private, you are the alarm, If anyone is hurt, hypnotized, or you see Gia and the others coming, then you are to report that to me or Skipper. Kowalski...You just stick with Private." Gertrude demanded. " Yes ma'am" The Penguins said then they went off to do what they were told. Gertrude turned to see all the other kids looking at her waiting on what to do. " Gift, Blue, and Erik, go to your Moms and Dads train car and stay there till further notice on what is going on.  
Agustine, Kezi, and Lola, you are to stay with in close range and eyesight of me. Martha will watch over you till I say other wise. Hannah, Bella, and Anastasia, You are look out with Private and Kowalski. Stay with them, and don't be hypnotized. Vinisali your with me, along with, Taly, Emby, Ap, Stefano and Felipe." She finished the orders. Most of everyone went to do what they were suppose to do. Then everyone heard a door slam. They all looked over. Vitaly had come! He opened Marty's and Bree's room. "AHHHHHH!" They yelled. " Daddy! Mommy!" Emby yelled as he ran to them. Vitaly then Hypnotized them. When they were fully Hypnotized, Vitaly laughed Evilly. When Emby came up to him, he tried to back away. Then he gasped. " Emby!" Gertrude looked around for something to throw. She saw a throwing knife and grabbed it. " Emby look out!" Then before Vitaly could put a finger on Emby, Gertrude threw the knife and it hit Vitay's hand. He growled and Gertrude gasped. " Daddy!" Gertrude yelled as she started to run to him. Ap stopped her as he grabbed her by the waist. Emby got away. Vitaly grabbed the knife and yanked it out of his hand. Blood was gushing from his hand. There was a knife sized hole in his hand. He growled once more and threw back the knife. It sliced Gertrude's arm. Then Vitaly, Marty, and Bree went off back to Gia. Gertrude cried in pain. " Oh no! Gertrude!" She was holding her arm. Blood was visible. Stefano lost his color and fainted. Felipe just watched. When Ap finally go to look at it, the cut was pretty deep. It at least either sliced a muscle or damaged something else in the arm. " Ok, Don't worry. I will get you some bandages. Your going to be alright." Then he left to get bandages. When he came back, Gertrude had fallen asleep. Felipe was comforting her. Emby was asleep as well. " Did you put them to sleep?" Felipe nodded. " How?" Ap asked again. Felipe hand signaled cradling a baby. " Oh! OK. Now lets just get this on and we will be done." Ap said. Felipe stepped back and watched.  
_

_**30 minutes later...**  
_

_Ap had stopped the bleeding barely. He had put at least 2 things of bandage rolls on her arm, and 5 pieces of gauze. " Ok, no we are done." After that he picked her up and put her in one of the train cars. He did the same with Emby and Stefano. Felipe just followed. Ap signaled everyone to come into that particular car and they slept there for the night.  
_

__"This story is going great!" Uncle Alex said. " I sorry for arm Gertrude! I really am! I didn't mean to do that!" Dad apologized. " It is ok. I am sorry for your hand. I did have to do something before you hurt Emby though." I said. " Yes but you have good aim! That is what I like to see. Good aim! Anna, I think we have our selves a knife thrower in the family!" Dad said. Anna rolled her eyes. Then the Penguins came back. " Well the good news is There are no bad guys around." Skipper said. " And the bad news?" Uncle Alex asked. " There are no good guys around. And we might have a mishap soon. So be prepared." With that everyone went to their cars on the train to rest. Then Tomorrow I will finish the story.


	6. Better at Trapeze and Ap's Mishap

When I woke up everyone was awake. Martha and Bella were talking. Anastasia, Hannah, and Vinisali were also talking to on one another. Mom and Dad were eating something. I yawned/roared, and got up then went outside. " Hey Gertrude." Uncle Alex greeted me. " Hello Uncle Alex. Where's Gia?" I asked. Because usually she is with him. He shrugged. " She is probably with the cubs by the trapeze swings." He said. Then he just realized what he said along with what he saw. " Wait! No! Gia! They aren't ready! They could get hurt! Nooooo!" He yelled as he ran off to the Trapeze swings. I went along with him. " Gia they aren't ready! I don't want little squashed cubs on the ground!" He yelled. " Alex, calm down. I trust them and they are adolescents," Alex was about to say something; Then Gia raised her paw, " Therefore I trust them. If you don't like it then...well...Get over it. OK?" She asked. " Ya, we are old enough to try something new. Plus there is a net so...Why not?" Annabell said. Uncle Alex looked at them. Not satisfied with what they said, he crossed his arms. " Fine, let's see what you got hotshots!" He said to his cubs in a sort of competitive way.

I sat and watched them. Bree showed up. " Ello Mate!" She said in an Australian tone. " Hi." I replied. She sat with me as we watched the trapeze family. Uncle Alex did 5 flips and then grabbed the next swing just to do 5 more flips then land on the platform on the other side of the set. Annabell huffed. She, Taly, and Alexandria all jumped off the platform they were on. Annabell caught the swing as Taly and Alexandria grabbed a hold of Annabell. She flipped twice on the swing as Alexandria flipped to the next along with Taly following her shortly. Alexandria grabbed the next swing and Taly did 6 flips more than Alex did and landed on the other platform. Alexandria landed on his front paws and Annabell did a dance like twirl and ballerina twist, and finally landed on top of Alexandria's head. Gia smiled and Alex's jaw dropped. " Who's not young fro this now?" Annabell laughed. Then she flipped backwards and landed on the net, followed by Alexandria and Taly. " THAT WAS AMAZING!" Alex said as he hugged all of them. " I know what are next act is going to be, Gia." He said as he looked at her. " Well, um, I was wanting to dance." " And I was wanting to do the same." Alexandria and Taly said. Then Annabell came in. " And I was thinking that their should be more fights in the circus." As she said that, she passed Alex and smirked.

" Looks like I'm better than you are at Trapeze. And it was my first try." Vinisali then yelled. " OOOOOHHHHHH! You just got told by your daughter! Ha!" Uncle Alex glared at him. Vinisali quickly disappeared. I then got up and yelled. " It is Story time so if you want to hear the rest of the story then get over here!" Then a flood of animals ran towards me. I freaked out hid behind Bree. When everyone sat down and settled, I got out from behind her. " Ok...Ap looked up from...

_...His slumber. Gertrude was already awake. " Good morning Gertrude." Ap said. He noticed she was more pale than usual. Not saying that, because she was already white. But her eyes and stripes were dull. They didn't have their vibrant, exciting color. " Are you ok Gertrude?" Ap asked. " Gertrude looked at him droopy. She had bags under her eyes and she was sad. " No...I hurt my father. Now he'll never forgive me. I hurt him. I cut open his hand. How will he forgive me?" She barely said. " Oh don't worry. I'm sure he will forgive you." Ap tried to cheer her up. " But I wasn't the one under control. He was. I knew what I was doing. He didn't." Ap looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He went over to her and hugged her. She started to cry. " It is ok..." He said. Then he let go and since no one else was awake and it was early in the morning, both went back to bed.  
_

_Hours pass and Gertrude woke up. She went outside and made a fire with the little strength she had. She had lost a lot of blood in her arm. " Gertrude what are you doing?" App yelled as he ran to her. He grabbed the wood in her arms. " You can't carry the wood. Look at your arm. It is cut open. You lost a lot of Blood and your colorless. You look like your about to faint." Gertrude didn't really hear most of the sentence. She felt light headed. " Ap...put the wood down. Pu the wood do-" Then she fell to the ground. Her eyes went to the back of her head. " Gertrude!" Ap yelled. " Skipper!" He yelled as the penguin appeared. " What Mr. Snow?" Skipper asked. The other penguins showed up. " Gertrude has lost a lot of blood. You need to get her to the nearest animal hospital or something... Someplace with blood to give. Ok? She needs the blood because her body won't make enough blood in time before she dies. And I can tell you this: When that knife hit her there was some type of liquid on the knife. It looked green. That liquid stuff must have gotten into her blood stream and is eating the red blood cells as we speak. So you need to hurry!" Ap said. Skipper then clapped his flippers. " Rico, Find a bed like item. Kowalski, look for any type of animal hospital with blood to give. Private, stick with me. Disperse!" And with that the penguins left to do what they were told. " You! Mr. Snow. You grabbed the mother look-a-like and let's put her on a bed. Then we will get to the closest hospital there is." With that being said. Ap grabbed Gertrude and followed Skipper._

_**Meanwhile, With Gia and the others.**  
_

_Gia was sitting in a fancy chair, on top of gold, inside one of the pyramids. " Ugh. This isn't much fun anymore. Where is a handsome servant male when you need him." Gia said.( Still Cleo.) She looked around at her male servants so far. A lion, a tiger, a white spotted leopard, and a zebra. 'Which one should I mess with first.' Sh thought. Her eyes fixed on the Lion. " You there! Lion! Come forth and state your name." Alex came forth to her. " My name is Alex, My Queen. You may change it if you want. I don't have the right to disobey orders." Gia sighed. " Ugh! Your just like everyone else. Always with the same attitude. You need to change it right now! But not so much that you still disobey me!" Cleo was not having anymore fun at all. " Let's play a game then." Cleo said.  
_

_**30 minutes later...**  
_

_" What are we playing?" Cleo asked. " What ever you are My Queen." Alex said. " You know what! Stop! Stop it with the My Queen! It is very annoying. Now can someone please tell me whe-" Cleo was cut by something. It was Ap. He had found out where Cleo had been hiding. Plus it wasn't hard based on Cleopatra's tomb is in the Pyramid they were in. And the secret passage way. " Alex! Hypnotize him!" Then Alex went over to Ap and did the swirly hypno thing they did. But then Ap put on a pair of Sunglasses. " No es bueno!" Ap yelled. His sunglasses stopped him being hypnotized. Alex growled. " Are those sunglasses?" Gia asked. Ap nodded. " Ya. You like them?" Gia nodded. " You want a pair?" Ap asked. " Sure." Then Ap gave her the sunglasses he had on. Which was pretty stupid. " Thank you. Now you realize what you have just done right?" Cleo asked. Ap looked around. " Gosh Darnet!" He yelled. " So I guess this is where I run and you TRY to catch me right?" Gia nodded. Then Ap started to sprint towards the doorway. Gia snapped her fingers and Alex, Vitaly, Jack, and Marty ran to him. Obliviously they caught him. But Gia didn't want to hypnotize him. He was funny and she needed entertainment. " Ok, so I will be not mean and not hypnotize you. You see these animals? I need entertainment. So, by me not making you my slave you will do what you do best. You are my Funny person. When I as, you will be funny and make these jokes of yours. Understand?" Ap sighed in defeat. " Fine." Gia smiled in victory. Ap was now her comedian. She was happy. For now...  
_


	7. Green & Bad Jokes

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 7!**_  
_

_Gertrude woke up. Gertrude shot up quickly when she noticed her environment changed. She was in a bed with a type of cloth rapping around her. Like a dress or something. Then there was a covering over her mouth. Something that looked like a cage over her mouth. It was probably so where ever she was didn't want her to bite. " Why hello there sugar! I'm nurse Toochie. Would you like anything sweat heart?" Toochie said in a country accent. Toochie was a really white woman. Her hair was blonde that went down to her ankles. Her hair was wavy. It had thousands and thousands of curls. Her eyes were blue and she could have put less make-up on. Gertrude looked at her with wide eyes, while cringing her neck to her shoulders. Then she shook her head no. Then Toochie started to write on her paper. " Ok, well then I will just finish your paper and then you may leave. " The woman said. When she left the penguins came out. " Well mother look-a-like," Skipper started as the penguins got on the bed, " How you liking the hospital giving you free blood?" Gertrude looked at him confused. "What?" She said through the covering on her mouth. Then the woman came in. " Okay sweet heart, You may-" ***THUD* **The Penguins came in and knocked her out as she hit the floor. " What the hack did you do that for?" Gertrude said. " I never lied her. I dislike long hair and those shoes!" Everyone looks at her shoes. They were high heels mixed with boots mixed with flip flops and tennie shoes. " Odd." Gertrude said. The penguins get Gertrude off the bed and on to the floor. She is standing up and was about to take off the dress looking outfit she had on. Gertrude looked at the penguins. They were looking at her waiting for her to hurry and so they could go. " Do you mind?" She asked. " Oh, well then fine mother look-a-like." Skipper said. Then all the penguins turned around. When Gertrude took off the dress she screamed. The penguins turned quickly. " I'M GREEN!" Gertrude said as she looked at her body. From feet to her neck she was a medium color green. " What in the name flying penguins happened to you?" Skipper yelled. " Kowalski, status report?" Skipper asked. Kowalski looked at him then to his notepad then to Gertrude. He went over to her and examined her body. " Well, it seems that since she is green," He looked at his notepad, then disappeared and reappeared behind Gertrude's shoulder, " The knife Vitaly threw would of had a molecular substance from a particular form of...," Then he showed up on Gertrude's side, he licked her fur, " food coloring and Chartreuse Mire." Gertrude looked him funny. " Food coloring and What?" She asked. " Green slime." Kowalski said in a dull voice. Then he went back over to Skipper and the others. " So whats going to happen to Miss Gertrude?" Private asked. " Kaboom?" Rico suggested. " No, no Rico, we'll have to forget that she's green because now we have to more important things to deal with." " So your just going to forget about me? And my green self?" Gertrude asked. Skipper nodded. Gertrude sighed. " Guess I will soon be living up to my name." She said as she put her paws on her hips. " Then let's move out!" Skipper said. Then all five animals left.  
_

_**With Gia and the others...**  
_

_" Why was did the Zebra tatle tale on the lion?...Because he was LION(Lying) around! Haha!" Ap said trying his best to make Gia laugh. " That was the 2nd worst joke you have told to me. The first one was a bout the chicken who crossed the road just to see an opera that doesn't even exist anymore, but then he got pushed away back into the road and a car hit him. Why haven't you told me good jokes? I am getting bored." Gia said to him. " Ok then, Knock knock?" Ap asked. " Who's there?" Gia asked with a dull tone. " Boo." " Boo Who?" Ap rushed to Gia and scared her. " Why are you crying?" He asked. Gia looked at him confused then got the joke. " Get away from me!" She smiled. Then she smack Ap with brick. " Ow!" He said. " Tell another." Gia said. When Ap was done rubbing his face he started to tell another joke.  
_


	8. Attack of the Children

_" So why are you needing me anyways?" Ap asked. He was just now holding Alex and Anna, while on top of Vitaly, Jack, and Luna. They were breathing fire and doing other cool stuff. Gia looked at what she had told them to do and was proud of her creation. " Well I need entertainment and you were the only one available. Everyone else is too boring and dumb-founded. So that is why you are my Joker." " Ok. I guess that is fair enough. But you do know that the others will come and find me, then they will stop you. Just saying." Gia leaned forward and laughed. " You mean those KIDS!?" She laughed again. Then she got closer. " Do you really believe they will stop me? They are children, and no children I know of will stop me." She was right in Ap's face. He frowned, and Gia smile evilly. Then a noise was heard from the doorway. _ _Ap, Gia and everyone else looked at the doorway. It opened quickly and loudly. Nothing came at first. Then Felipe popped out. He smiled. Gia then busted out laughing. " This is what you call help?" She laughed more. Then Gertrude and the others came through the doorway. Ap smiled and Gia gasped. " Hey, Gertrude...Why are you green?" He asked. Gia was frustrated. " Aggghhh! She yelled. " Get them!" Gia yelled louder, and then Vitaly, Alex, Jack, Luna, and Anna all went and started to attack the kids. " Gertrude what do we do? We can't fight our parents?" Alexandria yelled. " Just fight...Don't fight your parents! Just stop them and knock them out or something. Hopefully when you knock them out and they wake up, their memory will come back!" She yelled back. Then Alexandria started to fight Jack. Taly then came p to Vitaly. He gulped. Vitaly smiled as he towered over Taly. Then Martha came in and helped him. She hit Vitaly's chest, but it didn't make to deep of a gash. She didn't want him to bleed out. When she was on top her dad, Bella and Anastasia held him down as much as they could. And then Martha hit him on top of the head. It knocked him out instantly. Martha kissed her dad and apologized. " Sorry Dad, it was necessary." Bella and Anastasia dragged him and out him next to the doorway. _

_Annabell was done with Marty. He was easy to knock out. Then Alex popped up. " Um..." She hesitated. Alex unsheathed his claws and came full speed towards her. Annabell was quick to doge that. She turned around and there he was. He tackled her and now she was on the ground. She gasped. His eyes were piercing into her own. " Daddy, please come back..." She said, she was crying because she missed him so much. He growled. " Daddy Please!" She yelled. Gertrude could help but notice Annabell pinned to the ground. " Annabell!" Gertrude yelled; then she ran to her and helped. She grabbed a stick and hit Alex on the back. He was now knock out. Gertrude helped Annabell from under Alex and then Annabell said. " Thanks. But I wish he could have heard me. I miss him." Gertrude then told her. " It is alright. When he wakes up hopefully he will be back to normal." During this Bella and Anastasia took Alex and put him over where Vitaly was. Then Martha looked around. " We knocked out all of them. Where is Gia and Ap?" She asked. Everyone looked around. " And where is Felipe?" Kezi asked. Then they looked up and there was Gia with Ap in hand. She had him a in a bubble looking object. Gia said with a crazy tone to her voice " Hahaha! You never catch me! For I am Cleopatra and can never be-" But she was cut of by Felipe! He had, somehow, jumped to her and hit her head. " Ow!" She said as Felipe held on to her head. Ap was dropped from the sphere like object. " Ow!" He said as he hit the ground.  
_

_Gertrude quickly came to him. " Ap are you ok?" She asked. Ap rubbed his head. " Who are you?" He asked. Gertrude gasped and was shocked. There was a moment of silence till Ap said something. " I'm kidding! I know who you are!" Then he got up. Gertrude hit his arm and smiled. " Look!" Augustine yelled. She pointed to Felipe and Gia. Both still in the air and both still fighting.  
" We got to do something to help him!" Gertrude said. She was right. But then Felipe and Gia quickly fell to the ground. Gia went head first as Felipe held on tight to her head. " Oh no!" Ap yelled. Then all the kids and Ap went over to where they landed. There was some rocks in the way. Nothing moved and there wasn't a sound to be heard. Then Gia started to move.  
_

_" Felipe!" Gertrude smiled as she held out her arms to pick him up and hug him. Felipe was under Gia and he had knocked her crown off. " Crown!" Felipe said as he held it up. " Felipe you said your first word!" Ap said an grabbed him and started to swing him around. Then they left with the knocked out parents in hand.  
_

_When they got back to the train, they put everyone in their cars hoping that they will be ok the next day. Ap and Gertrude burned the crown. " Well that crown is gone." Gertrude started. " Yep. Never to be seen again.." Ap agreed.  
_

_The next day, Gertrude's greenness went away and everyone was back to normal with no memory of what had happened the night of the incident. _

" That was great!" Mom said. " That was a very well told story." Dad complemented. Everyone liked it. " Thank you. Thank you. Tank you very much." I said. It was now night time was time to go to bed. We all went to bed knowing the rest of the story about 'Crown's Evil Power.'

_Then the next day..._

___Alex was walking and decided to to skip practice. He got hungry so he went into the woods. " Alex!" Someone yelled. Alex turned quickly to see Gia already there. " Yes?" He asked. " Would you rather the cubs come with you or me?" Alex looked at her confused. Then he smiled. " You." He said then Gia ran off to tell the cubs where they were going just in case something bad was to happen. When she came back, Gia and Alex left into the woods. _

_**You like How I ended it there? And I have decided that this story is NOT i REPEAT NOT a sequel to Gia the Jaguar and New Arrivals. Sorry I will make a sequel to Gia the Jaguar. But this is not a sequel!**  
_**Review you thoughts!**

**Also do you like how I mixed it in with the A for Adventure? Like I said...Review your thoughts!**

**By the way...  
**

**ThE eNd!  
**


End file.
